Battle For Bajor
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story. written #2 Rewrite of "A Gul's Revenge" Marrissa assists in the defense of Deep Space Nine and Bajor. Replaced with To Go the Distance


  
Title: Battle For Bajor  
Author: Stephen Ratliff  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories #2  
Part: REV2.1 1/1  
Rating: [G]  
Codes: n/a  
  
Prologue  
  
It had not been Gul Ducat's week. Everything had started  
when he was assigned to attack Earth. The force had been ordered  
to proceed across the border separately. They were suppose to  
met in the graveyard of ships at Wolf 359. Of the 300 ships,  
only 10 had made it and those were quickly defeated by a Star  
Fleet Taskforce lead by the starship Hood.   
Gul Ducat's Akane had the distinction of being the first of  
those ships to be captured. The Akane had left a Miranda Class  
starship drifting lifeless in its wake by the time it encountered  
the Enterprise saucer section. It had looked like an easy  
target. A saucer section crewed by a bunch of children. How  
much could they do?  
Plenty it had turned out. He still wasn't sure how they had  
evaded fire and disabled first his engines, then his weapons, and  
finally his shields. That wasn't what grated his soul an made  
him cry out for revenge. It was the inscription the young girl  
in command had carved with her phasers on the Akane's hull. An  
inscription that no one could seem to remove.  
  
"I was beaten by a bunch of kids."   
  
Chapter One  
  
Marrissa stood by the window in the Captain's Ready Room.   
While she wasn't crying at the moment, she had been. Her parents  
were dead. She was avoiding going to her quarters. There were  
just too many memories haunting the place. Since the Ready Room  
was her domain until Captain Picard returned with the stardrive,  
the twelve year-old girl stayed there most of the time, next to  
the bridge of the ship she was commanding. A ship that she had  
been so proud to command that she had never said good-bye.  
Marrissa didn't know what she'd do when Captain Picard  
returned. With her parent's deaths she had lost everything, a  
mother, a father, a home, the stars. She'd always dreamed of  
commanding a starship. Now after obtaining that dream for a  
short while, she had lost it all. Now she was destined to be  
sent off the ship to some foster home. If she every go command  
again it would be of a freighter, most likely. What was she  
kidding herself, if she ever got IN a starship again it would be  
as a passenger.   
  
Captain's Log  
Stardate 47576.71  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D stardrive  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard recording.  
The USS Enterprise is resuming its course to Deep Space Nine  
after assisting a damaged Ferengi freighter. At DS9 we will pick  
up the saucer section and await orders.  
  
"Counselor at one time I thought I had everything," Captain  
Picard said, standing by a window in a lounge on the stardrive, a  
cup of earl grey in his hand. Counselor Troi was sitting on  
a couch with her own herbal tea in had. "A career, a command, a  
little excitement every once in a while, the stars..."  
"But you want something more," Troi prompted after a  
moment's silence.  
"I once believed that this ship was my home, this crew, my  
family," Picard stated.  
"And now..."  
"And now I'm not sure anymore. In the next five or so  
years, I'll probably be forced into a promotion off the  
Enterprise," Picard mused. "All I'll have are memories, no  
legacy, no one to carry the Picard name on in the stars."  
"What about your nephew Rene," Troi asked. "From what  
you've told me, he's interested in Star Fleet."  
"Rene, despite his current interest, will probably follow in  
his father's footsteps," Picard dismissed. "Someone has to run  
the vineyard. And it's much too early to tell what his baby  
sister Theresa will do. Plus..."  
"... Plus what?"  
"Counselor, have you ever read James T. Kirk's logs?"  
"I'm familiar with them."  
"In one of them following the Genesis Incident, he states  
that the Enterprise felt like a house with all the children  
gone," Picard recalled. "Until this mission, I never realized  
what an important part of the Enterprise children are..."  
  
"Captain urgent hail from Deep Space Nine," Lieutenant Tasha  
Yarr said.  
"On screen," Captain Picard said. Commander Benjamin Sisko  
appeared on the main view screen. "What can I do for you,  
Commander?"  
"We have detected a dozen Cardassian warships on coarse for  
Bajor," Commander Sisko said. "Estimated time till arrival one  
hour. You are the senior officer in the area."  
"What ships are in the area and what condition are they  
in?" Picard inquired.  
"The Roanoke, our patrol ship this month, the Enterprise-C,  
the Arizona, the Surak is due back from the Gamma Quadrant in  
twenty minutes, your saucer section and three runabouts assigned  
to the station." A PADD was handed to the Commander from off  
screen. "I just have been informed that the United Federation of  
Planets Congress had declared war on the Cardassian Empire after  
attacks on Vulcan, Risa, Betazed and numerous starships."  
"So it begins again," Picard commented. "Deploy the Roanoke  
and the Enterprise-C to guard Bajor. I should arrive by then  
time they arrive. Have my saucer section evacuate the non-  
combatants."  
  
As soon as Commander Sisko cut off the channel to Captain  
Picard he got up and enter Ops. Major Kira was by the Main Table  
and Chief O'Brien and Lieutenant Dax were at their stations. Odo  
had just arrived at Ops to deliver the daily security report.   
Benjamin Sisko began, "Odo, began an orderly evacuation of the  
civilian population to the Enterprise-D saucer section. Marrissa  
Flores, who is in command there, will tell you who to coordinate  
with. Chief O'Brien, what is the status of our runabouts?"  
"The Ganges and Rio Grande are fine, but the Orinoco needs  
its impulse engine replaced," Miles O'Brien said as Odo left Ops.   
"I'm awaiting parts due in on the Enterprise-D stardrive."  
"Kira, you will be piloting the Ganges, Dax the Rio Grande,"  
Sisko said. "Open a channel to the Arizona's Captain Morris and  
the Roanoke's Captain Szustakowski."  
"Channel Open," Kira responded. Captain Melanie Morris  
appeared in her ship's version of ten-forward dressed in an  
evening gown. Behind her a large gathering of people seated in  
rows and a grand piano could be seen. On the other side of the  
screen Captain Matthew Szustakowski appeared in uniform. In  
contrast to Captain Morris, the junior captain was seated on his  
bridge.  
"Captains, sorry to interrupt you, but we have Cardassians  
on the way to attack Bajor and this station," Commander Sisko  
said.   
Chapter Two  
  
Gul Ducat entered the War Room on the Command ship of the  
expanded seventh order. A eleven fellow Gul's were gathered  
there already. "I see everyone is here," Gul Ducat observed.   
"Everyone here has a personal grudge against the planet Bajor.   
That's part of the reason you all are here. Gul Dywer, I believe  
you grudge is against a particular Bajoran Major who is now the  
First Officer of Deep Space Nine. You will lead the assault on  
the former and soon to be again Terok Nor, along with Gul Enchek.   
Guls Renor, Ganor, Delnor, Gavek, and Darvek you will take  
Bajor. The Rest of us will split up any spaceships resisting.   
But I want to make one thing clear, MARRISSA FLORES and the  
ENTERPRISE SAUCER are MINE ALONE."  
Around the table there were nods, grins, and cheers of  
approval for Gul Ducat's plan.  
  
"Captain, are you leaving the little girl in command of the  
saucer section?" Lieutenant Yar asked.  
"Yes, I am leaving Marrissa in command of the saucer  
section," Captain Jean-Luc Picardreplied. "Do you have any  
objection to my decision?"  
"I do," Lieutenant Tasha Yarr replied. "She is twelve years  
old and that just by a couple days. Surely there is some one who  
can do the job better. I admit that I don't know why you put  
her in command in the first place but surely any such reasons are  
no longer applicable since we are going into battle."  
"Since you where not on board when Marrissa got command I  
will inform you of the reasons for placing her in command,"  
Captain Picard replied. "One personnel shortage, still  
applicable since we need to staff the Galaxy. Two, Marrissa's  
21:14 Kobayashi Maru time, always a good indicator as to how well  
someone will do in a battle. Three, who else was I going  
to put in command? I needed everyone I could get, I still do.   
Marrissa and her Kid's crew should  
do well where I assigned them. If you don't think so review her  
two minute capture of a  
Cardassian warship, Galor Class."  
"Galor Class in two minutes!" Lieutenant Yarr exclaimed.   
"Are you sure she couldn't help  
us in a more active position, sir."  
"Now approaching Deep Space Nine," Ensign Ro said from CONN.  
"You have the bridge, Lieutenant Yarr," Picard said.   
"Mister Data." The two left the battle bridge.  
  
Captain Picard and Data materialized on the Main Bridge of  
the Enterprise-D. "Captain, I didn't see the stardrive section  
arrive," Marrissa said.  
"You aren't suppose to and neither are the Cardassians,"  
Captain Picard replied. "Has every one arrived?"  
"Captains Szustakowski and Morris, and Commanders Riker and  
Shelby have arrived,"  
Marrissa stated. "Captain Selv and Commander Sisko are on their  
way."  
"When they arrive join us in the observation lounge,"  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard said.  
  
"I see everyone has arrived," Picard said as Ben Sisko,  
Captain Selv and Marrissa arrived.   
As they took a seat Captain Picard examined the people he had  
called here. To his right was  
Commander Riker who seemed to be in a good mood despite his fall  
the previous day. Next to  
him was Captain Matt Szustakowski of the Roanoke. Captain  
Szustakowski was a 42 year old  
man whose hair was graying at the temples. Next to him was  
Commander Benjamin Sisko of  
Deep Space Nine who seemed to be worried about  
the situation. Next in line was Captain Selv of the Surak. No  
longer able to play the elf he played  
when Captain Picard and several other captains had played Santa  
for a remote colony, he fit the  
role of Santa now, minus the white beard of coarse. At the other  
end of the table was Captain  
Morris of the Arizona. Her hair was all done up as she had just  
been pulled from another of her  
piano consorts, just like every other time Captain Picard and her  
were in the same sector. To  
Captain Morris's right was Commander Shelby. Her long hair gave  
evidence that the position of  
First Officer afforded her allot more time. Next to her was  
Marrissa. A 12 year old girl with  
blond hair, who would have suspected that she had such good  
command abilities. Between the  
Girl Captain and Captain Picard was Commander Data who recently  
turned down the job of first  
officer on the Reliant.  
"So Captain, what have you interrupted my piano consort for  
this time?" Captain Morris  
asked. "Last time you interrupted me it was to inform me my ship  
had had a warp core breach on  
my starship while I was playing and you thought it started when I  
was playing Chopin's   
Revolutionary Etude in the Star Base 127 consort hall."  
"No this time it is because the Federation has declared war  
on Cardassia again and a dozen  
Cardassians are ninety minutes away from Bajor," Captain Picard  
said. "I believe it started when  
you where teaching Two Easy Pieces by Chopin to your Tactical  
Officer."  
"That said, I have a question Captain Picard," Captain Matt  
Szustakowski of the Roanoke  
interrupted.  
"Yes, Captain?" Picard responded.  
"Why is the little girl here?" Szustakowski asked.  
"I wondered that as well," Captain Selv seconded.  
"I will let your fellow officers answer why Marrissa is in  
command of my saucer section,"  
Picard replied. "One fact each. Commander Riker?"  
"21 minute Kobayashi Maru time."  
"Captain Morris."  
"Captured one top of the line Cardassian warship."  
"Commander Shelby."  
"Which had disabled or destroyed 7 Federation starships."  
"Commander Sisko."  
"Without an single scratch on her command and I did look. I  
even got suited up and  
checked it with a magnifying glass"  
"I believe that is enough from the Marrissa Admiration  
Society," Captain Picard  
concluded, as a laugh ran around the room. "In less you two are  
still objecting?"  
"No," Captains Selv and Szustakowski said in unison.  
"Now are big advantage here is that the Cardassians will  
underestimate the number of  
ships here," Captain Picard began. "Perhaps by as many as 4  
ships."  
"How could they miss four starships," Szustakowski wanted to  
know.  
"Commander Riker will explain," Picard ordered.  
"Besides the Enterprise-D stardrive which entered the system  
cloaked," Commander Riker  
explained. "The Cardassians also don't know about the Galaxy and  
the Enterprise-C which entered  
the system though by a coarse known as Bajor's Back door by the  
former Bajoran Resistance  
Movement. Due to sensor interference along this route Cardassia  
is unable to scan it. As both the  
Enterprise-C and the Galaxy immediately entered the Bajor Space  
Orbiting Repair Dock,  
otherwise known as BaSOR Dock, The Cardassians don't know they  
are there."  
"That's only three ships," Selv counted.  
"True, but we will be separating the Galaxy saucer and  
stardrive, since both Marrissa and  
Commander Shelby have shown themselves to be able saucer  
commanders in battle situations,"  
Commander Riker replied.  
"Surely the Cardassians will expect the Enterprise stardrive  
section to arrive," Commander  
Sisko pointed out.  
"They will and thus their forces will spread out to cover  
all the likely approaches," Captain  
Picard replied. "Commander Data will now present our deployment  
positions."  
"First the Surak will go back to though the wormhole and  
return at 0130 hours, 1 minute  
2.678971 seconds into the attack," Data said. "Mean while the  
Roanoke will move to guard Bajor  
and the Arizona, Deep Space Nine and the wormhole. The saucer  
section  
of the Enterprise-D will handle the civilian evacuation of DS9.   
The parts of the Galaxy will  
emerge from BaSOR Dock at Captain Picard's or Captain  
Szustakowski's order. The remaining  
Enterprises will take out the perimeter guards, while cloaked if  
possible."  
"Commander Sisko any runabouts you can spare will aid in  
your defense," Picard said.   
"Commander Shelby, you will be in command of the Galaxy's saucer  
section and Data you have  
the stardrive of the Galaxy. Any comments or suggestions?"  
"One thing, Captain," Commander Sisko asked. "What is our  
chain of Command?"  
"Myself, Captain Selv, Captain Morris, Captain Szustakowski,  
Commander Riker,  
Commander Sisko, Commander Shelby, Lieutenant Commander Data, and  
last but no means least  
Marrissa," Picard recited. "In the event that someone is put out  
of commission your first officers  
fit at the end of the list."  
"So it is possible that Marrissa could end up in command of  
this battle," Szustakowski  
commented. "Wait until I tell my first officer. Mike will laugh  
all the way to Bajor."  
"Anything else?" Captain Picard queried.  
As there was nothing else all present left for their  
commands.  
Chapter Three  
  
Captain's Log   
STARDATE 47576.91  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D saucer section  
Marrissa Floras recording  
Transport of civilians from Deep Space Nine has begun. I've  
put Clara Sutter and Jay  
Gordon in charge of seeing that everyone gets aboard.  
  
Clara Sutter beamed up the first people from Deep Space   
Nine. Among them was Keiko  
and Molly O'Brien, and Jake Sisko. "Mrs. O'Brien, Jake can you  
assist me?" Clara asked.  
"What can we do?" Keiko asked.  
"Do you know how to operate a transporter?" Clara inquired.  
"Yes, you don't have an engineer for a husband without  
learning something," Keiko  
replied.   
"Then you can beam people aboard and Jake can assign them  
quarters," Clara ordered.   
"I've got to check on the docking port. When you are done, let  
Jake take Molly to your quarters,  
you got your old ones, and report to the bridge. Marrissa wants  
to see you."  
  
In the Captain's Ready Room on the Roanoke, Captain  
Szustakowski and his daughter  
Katherine, a cadet on leave from Star Fleet Academy and an  
excellent helmsman, where talking  
about the young girl who was in command of the Enterprise saucer.   
Or rather the Captain was  
talking and Katherine was listening.  
"You should of heard the list of accomplishments this girl  
has," the Captain of the  
Roanoke said. "Officer after officer gave accomplishment after  
accomplishment. This little girl  
has managed to do and most of them within the week she has had in  
command. She broke the  
twenty-minute barrier on the Kobayashi Maru by a good minute and  
fourteen seconds."  
"I hope I can last half as long," Katherine replied.  
"That, my daughter, is a very realistic goal," Captain  
Szustakowski told his oldest of seven  
daughters. "If you succeed you will have beaten both mine and  
your mothers time."  
"Mom will tell me I should aim higher," Katherine replied,  
"when I visit her and my  
younger sisters on the Brittain next week."  
"That reminds me, Kathy, my CONN officer has caught some  
kind of Bajor version of the  
flu," Captain Szustakowski asked his daughter. "Would you care  
to take CONN until he returns."  
"Aye, Aye, Captain Dad," Katherine said with a sparkle in  
her eye.  
  
"Marrissa," Jay Gordon said, to his commanding officer from  
the traditional seat of the  
first officer on the bridge. "With the exception of three  
Ferengi, all civilians are aboard.   
Permission to take an away team to retrieve them?"  
"Permission granted," Marrissa said. "Have Jake Sisko  
assist if possible."  
"Alexander," Jay said as he left his seat. The two boys  
entered the aft turbolift.  
  
Jay Gordon entered the transporter room with Alexander.   
"Jake how would you like to  
help me retrieve three Ferengi," Jay asked.  
"Sure," Jake replied.  
"Alex, give Jake a communicator and three extras," Jay said.   
"And issue us phasers, not  
that I'm planing on using them, but it may help them take us more  
seriously." The three stepped  
up on to transporter disks and Jay continued, "Beam us to  
Quarks."  
As the three boys disappeared Keiko muttered to Molly, "I  
knew Quark would cause a  
problem."  
  
"Quark you where supposed to leave here an hour ago," Odo  
said. As this did not move  
the Ferengi he continued. "The Enterprise is waiting for you,  
Quark."  
"Let them go, I'm staying here," Quark said.  
Jake Sisko, Jay Gordon and Alexander beamed into Quark's.   
"How can we help you,  
Odo?" Jay asked.  
"Mr. Quark and his family don't want to leave," Odo said.  
"I don't see that he has any choice," Jay Gordon said. He  
motioned for Jake to go around  
the Ferengi and tapped his communicator lightly. Jake moved  
around and behind the Ferengi.  
"Quark apparently disagrees," Odo said. "Not that it would  
help him."  
"Help him," Rom said. All eye were on Jay, Odo, and  
Alexander who was standing  
between the two.  
"The way I see it you either go with these gentlemen, or  
...," Odo said.  
"The gentlemen stun you," Alexander said as he and Jay drew  
their phasers, "and beam  
you abroad.   
Meanwhile Jake had attached all three communicators and now  
signaled Jay.  
"See you later Odo," Jay said tapping his communicator.   
"Six to beam up Mrs. O'Brien."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jay Gordon, Jake Sisko, Alexander, Quark, Rom, and Nog  
materialized on the transporter  
platform. "Jake see to our guests," Jay said. "Mrs. O'Brien,  
Alexander, I believe we are wanted  
on the bridge." Keiko handed Molly to Jake. The aforementioned  
threesome left for the bridge.  
Quark called after them, "I'm reporting this." The  
threesome entered the turbolift as Quark  
stood angrily at the door of the transporter room.  
"To who Quark?" Jake asked. "Odo certainly isn't going to  
do anything."  
"To this ship's chief of security," Quark replied.  
"The Klingon kid is the security chief," Jay said.  
"The Commanding officer then."  
"Who do you think told them to beam down to get you. Come  
on Quark, your quarters are  
this way."  
  
Marrissa was sitting in the Command Chair of the  
Enterprise's bridge, when Jay and  
Alexander returned the bridge with Mrs. O'Brien. Patterson  
Supra was sitting at CONN and Ro  
Nyres was at Ops. "I've got a job for you, Mrs. O'Brien,"  
Marrissa said. "Ever since they came on  
board my passengers have been bothering me. I have to admit the  
a twelve year-old's voice and  
certainly presence is not easy for adults to obey."  
"So you want me to be your Liaison Officer to your  
passengers," Keiko concluded.  
"Exactly," Marrissa said. "You can use one of the aft  
science stations. Jay since you have  
returned to the Bridge, can I assume everyone is aboard?"  
"You can," Jay replied.  
"Alex, request clearance from Deep Space Nine's Ops Center  
for departure," Marrissa  
ordered.  
"Request granted," Alexander Rozhenko replied.  
"CONN, undock from the station and pilot us clear," Marrissa  
ordered.  
  
Meanwhile the dozen Cardassian vessels had entered the  
system. Gul Ducat was on the  
Bridge of the Cardassian command ship. There scans could not  
located the Enterprise-D stardrive  
section. Gul Ducat wondered, "Where is the Enterprise  
stardrive?" After puzzling over this for a  
moment he continued, "Divert the Group that was to take Bajor to  
watch the most likely routes in  
the system while the rest of us take care of the Starships in  
system."  
  
"Captain, the Cardassian vessels are entering the system,"  
Lieutenant Yarr informed  
Captain Picard.  
"Estimated deployment?" Picard asked.  
"Five of them are moving to cover the most likely entry  
points into the system," Yarr  
reported. "The remaining seven are splitting up to cover each  
ship. Two are on course to the  
Arizona, two to Deep Space Nine, one to the Saucer Section, and  
two to the Roanoke."  
"Ensign Ro, set a coarse for the far left Cardassian."  
  
"Now clear of Deep Space Nine," Patterson Supra said from  
CONN on the Bridge of the  
USS Enterprise-D saucer.  
"Set a coarse for Bajor, full impulse," Marrissa ordered.   
"Keep an eye on those  
Cardassians, Alex I don't want them sneaking up behind us."  
"Aye, sir," Alexander replied. After a minute Alexander had  
more information for  
Marrissa. "The Cardassians have opened up on DS9 and the  
Arizona."  
  
Deep Space Nine was shaking under Cardassian assault.   
"Status, Mister O'Brien,"  
Commander Sisko prompted.  
"We've taken several hits to the docking ring," O'Brien  
reported. "And one hit to the  
Promenade near Quarks. The ship the Ganges is after has damaged  
weapons and impulse drive.   
The Rio Grande's target is unharmed."  
"Major Kira seems to be doing well," Sisko stated. "Ask Dax  
to lure her target closer to  
the wormhole, it's just about time for our little surprise."  
  
Two Cardassians were circling the Arizona. "Shields at  
40%," Lt. Small said.  
"Fire phasers and torpedoes," Captain Morris said as another  
wave of torpedoes impacted  
the Arizona. Several people fell out of their seats.  
"Captain, I don't understand this," Lt. Small said. "One of  
the Cardassians just exploded.   
The torpedoes came from nowhere."  
"Send my thanks to Captain Picard," Captain Melanie Morris  
said. "But tell him we can  
handle it from here. Ensign La Motte bear down on the remaining  
Cardassian."  
  
Meanwhile the Roanoke was in trouble. "Captain aft shields  
are down," Chief Engineer  
Lockhard said on the smoky bridge.  
"Kathy keep those Cardassians off our tail," Captain  
Szustakowski said. "Lt. Grubb  
contact the Galaxy and see if they can speed up their arrival."  
As Captain Szustakowski turned back toward the main  
viewscreen, a panel behind him  
blew up. The explosion knocked the Captain to the deck and  
implanted several pieces of jagged  
metal in his back. "Medical Emergence on the Bridge," Lieutenant  
Commander Mike Walsky, the  
first officer said.  
"I'm all right Mike," Captain Szustakowski said as he lay on  
the deck.  
"Respectfully Captain, you have several pieces of metal in  
your back," Walsky replied.  
"You are bleeding badly. You will go to sickbay."  
"When they take me off the Bridge you have conn,"  
Szustakowski replied. "However, they  
will have to fix either the turbolifts or transporter before  
doing so. Therefore, Kathy hard about Lt.  
Muldino fire phasers."  
The Nebula Class Starship Roanoke turned into one of it's  
opponents and tore into it with  
relish. The Cardassian retreated quickly but it's companion  
moved in on the other side.  
Chapter Five  
  
The Enterprise-D saucer section was halfway to Bajor when  
Alexander announced,  
"Captain, we have a tail."  
"We do," Marrissa replied, "put them on screen." Marrissa  
looked closely at the ship.   
"Magnify, centering on the port blade, 10 times. I want to see  
if this is who I think it is." The  
inscription 'I lost to a bunch of kids' was clearly visible.   
"Fire Torpedoes, Alex. Patterson, begin  
torpedo defense plan Alpha Four A. Nyres, go to evasive pattern  
Mozart Symphony number 3.   
Clara give us all the speed you have. We've got civilians to get  
out of harms way." The Bridge of  
the Enterprise erupted in activity.  
  
Gul Ducat was attempting to close in on the saucer section.   
"Faster helmsman," he  
ordered, moving towards the helm.  
"We can't go any faster," the Helmsman replied.  
"Do you want to die, Helmsman?" the Gul asked, placing his  
face up against the  
helmsman's ear. The Helms man indicated that he did not. "Then  
you better go faster."  
"Gul," the weapons officer interrupted. "the enemy saucer  
section has opened fire on us.   
They are launching torpedoes."  
"Return fire with torpedoes," Gul Ducat replied as the view  
of the Enterprise saucer grew  
larger on the Cardassian's main view screen  
  
The wormhole opened up and the Nebula Class starship Surak  
emerged. The less  
damaged of the two Cardassians attacking Deep Space Nine began to  
turn toward it. It didn't  
complete the movement as the Surak opened fire, red beams of  
phaser fire lancing out of the ships  
ventral and dorsal phaser arrays and red bursts of torpedoes  
launched themselves toward the  
Cardassian ship. It trembled and shook under the force of the  
Nebula Class starship's fire. Then  
suddenly it exploded.  
"Commander, the ship the Rio Grande was after has been  
destroyed," O'Brien said. "The  
remaining ship is trying to retreat. The Surak, the Ganges and  
the Rio Grande are pursuing."   
The screen focused on the remaining Cardassian. It was  
twisting and turning trying to  
evade the fire of the two runabouts and the Nebula class starship  
Surak. The Surak was attacking  
them in a proven, by the book pattern. Normally the Cardassians  
would have been able to employ  
counter-measures, but not this time as the runabouts Ganges and  
Rio Grande provided additional  
fire in not so logical patterns. It's shields were down in short  
order and the remaining systems  
were not far behind.  
"The remaining Cardassian has been destroyed," O'Brien  
announced. "Informing the  
Enterprise-D stardrive."  
  
"Captain, updates coming in now," Lt. Yarr said. "The  
Arizona, Deep Space Nine, and the  
Surak are free of opposition. The Enterprise-C reports 2 kills.   
The Roanoke is requesting  
additional assistance. The Galaxy stardrive and saucer are on  
their way to assist the Roanoke,  
which still has two opponents. Our saucer section reports that  
its opponent is down to 5% shields  
and they remain untouched."  
"Set a course for the Roanoke," Picard said. "Calculate for  
warp arrival. Send the Arizona  
and the Surak to clear the 3 remaining Cardassians in the 2nd  
wave. Send the Enterprise-C to help  
our saucer section. I don't believe that information. Decloak  
and engage." The Enterprise  
NCC-1701-D stardrive shimmered into existence and went into warp.  
  
Meanwhile back on the saucer section of the Enterprise-D  
things where going well.  
Torpedoes would leave the Cardassian ship at full speed, trying  
to target the Galaxy class saucer.   
However about halfway they encountered a mysterious resistance  
and began slowed until they ran  
out of fuel. At which time they drifted back into the Cardassian  
warship.  
Chapter Six  
  
On the Roanoke Captain Szustakowski was still giving orders,  
even though a doctor had  
arrived. "Kathy hard to port," He rasped. "Fire phasers." The  
Nebula Class starship moved in on  
the portside Cardassian forcing it to retreat some distance or  
risk destruction.  
"Captain, Message form Captain Picard," Lt.j.g.. Grubb said  
with a puzzled look. "He  
wants us to sit back and watch the movie."  
Suddenly the Enterprise-D stardrive appeared on the portside  
its id flashing by.   
Meanwhile on the starboard side the Galaxy stardrive arrived.   
Moments later the saucer section of  
the Galaxy came from above its id passing slowly by NCC-70637.   
The Starships opened fire on  
the now greatly out numbered Cardassians.  
"Kathy let the others have clear shots," Captain  
Szustakowski wheezed. "Course down on  
the z axis. We did our best."  
Just as the last Cardassian ship was destroyed Captain  
Matthew James Szustakowski's  
eyes closed and the Doctor announced, "He's dead Mike." The  
Cadet at the Helm's eyes filled  
with tears.  
  
On Gul Ducat's ship, Gul Ducat requested, "Status."  
"Their are only six ships out of our dozen remaining, our  
shields are down," the weapons  
officer said.  
"Weapons are damaged and the impulse engines are off-line,"  
the Engineering Officer  
said.  
"I suggest we withdraw," the first officer suggested.  
"Inform the rest of the fleet that they may withdraw, but we  
will leave after we destroy this  
bunch of kids," Gul Ducat sneered.  
  
Back on the saucer section of the Enterprise-D, Marrissa was  
receiving much better news  
than that of the crew of the Roanoke. "Marrissa, the enemy ship  
has lost impulse engines and all  
weapons systems," Alexander reported.  
"End firing and cut repulsing tractor beam field," Marrissa  
ordered. "Alex see if you can  
add the word twice to that inscription we made a week ago."  
"Aye, aye, sir," the Klingon Kid smiled.  
  
The Enterprise saucer section hovered near the powerless  
Cardassian Galor class warship.   
A thin phaser beam shot out to the inscription 'I was beaten by a  
bunch of kids.' It changed the  
period to a comma and then added the word 'twice'. With that  
addition, the saucer section moved  
off, leaving the Cardassian warship drifting.  
  
Meanwhile on the Bridge of Gul Ducat's powerless ship, the  
weapons officer announced.   
"The saucer section has added to the inscription."  
"What did they add?" Gul Ducat said frustrated.   
"The computer has translated the new part of the inscription  
to mean a second time," the  
weapons officer replied. That was the last straw for Gul Ducat.   
He went mad. The Gul picked up  
his rather hefty command chair and hurled it toward the weapons  
officer. Then he pulled his  
weapon a began shooting up all the consoles and view screens  
around the bridge. Finally  
someone managed to restrain the enraged Cardassian, or rather  
they stunned him and took him to  
Sickbay.   
  
Medical Log  
Cardassian Seventh Order  
Chief Medical Officer of said Order recording  
Gul Ducat has been restrained in Sick bay following a  
rampage on the Bridge during  
which he killed his weapons officer and injured several of the  
other members of the bridge crew. I  
am relieving him of command due to insanity making Gul Renor the  
acting commander of the  
remainder of this Order.   
I recommend that Gul Ducat be committed. He shows signs of  
paranoia and delusions.   
For instance he believes that a blond haired human named Marrissa  
is following his every move  
and lives only to torment him. In fact while I was talking to  
him he reported seeing her behind me  
and became very terrified. While I have discovered that his last  
two, (and only) defeats were  
delivered by a human girl named Marrissa, and other than this I  
can find no logical reason for his  
behavior.  
End Recording  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Captain's Log   
STARDATE 47577.75  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D stardrive  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard Recording  
  
The Cardassians have withdraw for the time being. The  
Arizona and Surak are paroling  
the border now. The Enterprise-D stardrive will be under repair  
and upgrade until STARDATE  
47615. The saucer section was undamaged, however it cannot  
reattach due to docking latch  
damage on the stardrive side. The Roanoke will also be under  
repair until STARDATE 47752.  
We will be conducting a funeral for Captain Matthew James  
Szustakowski, the Floreses  
who died on our last mission and the 69 others who died under the  
Cardassian attack. The funeral  
is scheduled for 0800 hours tomorrow in the main shuttle bay of  
the saucer section of the  
Enterprise-D.  
I have just returned from the saucer section where I along  
with Captain Selv (Surak),  
Captain Morris (Arizona), Commander Sisko (DS9), Cadet Katherine  
Szustakowski (Roanoke),  
and young Marrissa Flores. set down the proposed regulations for  
the Kid's crew. They have been  
approved as regulation 214.  
  
At that moment Marrissa (finally) was handing command over  
to Lieutenant Commander  
Data.  
"Marrissa to all Kid's Crew members," She said. "I am proud  
of your work for the past  
week. I hope that it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me.   
Captain Picard sends his  
congratulations on a job well done and hopes that Star Fleet will  
be able to use you in the future.   
You will be relieved in the next hour by crew returning from the  
Enterprise-C. Mr. Data you have  
conn."  
"Thank you Marrissa," Data replied. "I add my  
congratulations to Captain Picard's. Any  
time you need help feel to call me."  
"In that case, can you do a couple Kobayashi Maru  
evaluations next week?" Marrissa  
asked. "Alexander's and Clara's are up for renewal."  
  
Captain Picard was going over the repair lists for the  
stardrive and saucer sections. Some  
damage on the docking system on the stardrive section was  
preventing the reunification of the  
Enterprise. The saucer was reporting stressed aft shields, no  
wonder there, and puzzling to  
Captain Picard a rear tractor beam unit burnt out. The door  
chimed. "Come."  
Counselor Troi entered, carrying a PADD.  
"What can I do for you, Counselor?" Picard asked.  
"Captain, I was looking at the Flores' will," Troi began.   
"Are you aware that you've been  
named Marrissa's guardian?"  
"Yes," Picard replied quite serenely.  
"That means you are now responsible for her," Troi responded  
at her Captain's reaction.  
"Counselor, I've run starships for almost 30 years, faced  
Klingon, Cardassians,  
Romulans, and Borg. I hardly think one twelve year old girl  
could be much more trouble."  
"Captain, I think you better revise that. Marrissa is a  
young girl who has suddenly lost  
both of her parents. She has no living relatives she knows of.   
She's scared. She doesn't know  
what is going to happen to her."  
"Have you been to see her yet?"  
"No, I prefer to know as much as possible about the  
situation before going in. I've talked  
to her friends Jay and Clara."  
"And what did they say?" Picard asked. Troi looked at  
Picard with a question in her eyes.   
"If I'm going to adopt Marrissa, I better know what I'm getting  
into."  
"Pardon me, but what have you done with my Captain?" Troi  
asked.  
"Have I finally managed to surprise you?" Picard inquired.  
"Yes, Captain," Troi responded. "I've seen nothing to  
indicate that you would do this."  
"Counselor, ever since I came on board you've been trying to  
ease my discomfort with  
children. You've asked me to give tours, had that 'Captain  
Picard Day', and even maneuvered me  
into taking Marrissa's Class on a field trip. And don't tell me  
about 'Commander Riker's so-  
called injury.' I know all about it from Doctor Crusher. Well  
you've succeed. I now enjoy my  
time with them. That's why I decided to become a mentor."  
"Why did you choose Marrissa to mentor?" Troi asked.  
"She asked me," Picard said simply. "Afer her help back  
when I was trapped in the  
turbolift, she apparently started working on her proposal. Then  
after that archeology field trip she  
presented it to me. And by the way if it hadn't been for the  
fact the field trip was an archeology  
one, you might have gotten away with it. In any case, it was an  
opportunity I didn't think I could  
pass up. Not many young ladies, especially ones as shy as  
Marrissa, get up the courage to ask a  
Star Fleet Captain anything."  
  
After the funeral, Captain Picard stopped by Marrissa's  
Quarters. He rang the doorbell.  
"Go Away," Marrissa yelled.  
"Your aren't Going to let your captain in?" Picard asked.  
"Come in then, unless Counselor Troi is with you," Marrissa  
said.   
Captain Picard entered the quarters. He went over and sat on  
the sofa by Marrissa.   
Marrissa was sitting curled up in a blanket looking at a picture  
of her parents. She appeared to  
have been crying.  
"You aren't going to sit here all day looking at that  
picture are you?" Picard queried.   
Marrissa kept silent. "Jay Gordon says you aren't even receiving  
his reports." She remained quiet.  
"The computer says you haven't eaten since STARDATE 47576.8. If  
you don't start eating or  
receiving visitors Counselor Troi will be down here."  
"Anything but Counselor Troi," Marrissa said as she got up  
and went over to the  
replicator. "Turkey Sandwich number four and 12oz glass of  
strawberry juice."  
"What have you got against Troi," Captain Picard asked.  
"Would you like something?" Marrissa asked, avoiding the  
question.  
"Tea, Earl Gray, hot," Picard said as he joined her at the  
replicator. They picked up their  
food and sat down at the table.  
After a moment of silence Marrissa answer Captain Picard's  
question, "I pushed  
Commander Riker off on of the crossways on the upper level of the  
promenade when he informed  
me of my parents deaths. I am not looking forward to what Troi  
has to say about that."  
"Commander Riker informed me of your reaction," the Captain  
replied. "We decided not  
to inform the Counselor. So unless Quark told her she doesn't  
know. Plus I think she is going out  
with Worf now. Are you aware of your parents will?"  
"Yes," Marrissa said, "I am hoping SOMEONE on this ship will  
adopt me."  
"Would you like me to do so?" Picard inquired.  
"Like, Love would be more like it," Marrissa said  
brightening. Then with a mischievous  
glimmer in her eyes she continued, "Especially if you let me on  
the bridge every once in a while."  
"Let you on the Bridge!" Captain Picard replied, "Marrissa,  
after this last week I'd leave  
you in command of the bridge."  
  
Gul Ducat in the Meantime was pacing in confinement.   
'Someday they will have to let me  
out and when they do I will hunt down that little girl. Marrissa  
Flores will wish she was never  
born.' he thought. 'She will be crushed like the vole she is.'  
Epilogue  
  
Marrissa and Captain Picard were in a shuttle craft on its  
way to Lavar, France. "What I  
want to know is why Admiral McGuire was so nice during our  
debriefing," the Captain asked. "I  
have never heard her use such polite language."  
"Maybe she realized that 50% of the Commanders of the  
Enterprise ended their careers as  
Commanding Admiral, Star Fleet," Marrissa said. "Or Maybe she has  
a maternal instinct after all."  
"Admiral Mc Guire a Maternal instinct," Captain Picard  
laughed. he noticed that they  
were nearing the Picard family vineyard. "Where should we land?"  
"How about the front lawn?" Marrissa suggested.  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard spent the next month at the Picard  
Family Vineyards with his  
newly adopted daughter Marrissa Amber Picard. At the end of that  
month he hosted a Cadet  
Cruise on the Maine before returning to the Enterprise ... but  
that is another story.  
  
  



End file.
